Decisions
by LadyKnightShade
Summary: SPOILERS! Several months after Titan is defeated, Roxanne must decide whether she can love Megamind fully, physically as well as emotionally.  This is ch. 1.  The full story, "The First Night," is only available on the Adult Fan Fiction site.


I do not own the film Megamind or any of the associated characters. They belong to DreamWorks.

It was a big decision to make.

Granted, Roxanne Ritchie always thought this sort of thing was an important decision. She was a responsible adult, after all, and a professional woman. Besides that, she prided herself on being very practical and even more intelligent– certainly too intelligent to let emotions and hormones get the best of her. No, Roxanne was always extremely circumspect when choosing which men she took to her bed. Sex was intended to make babies, and no matter how careful a girl was, sometimes it did just that. Her cousin Theresa, who had conceived her youngest child while she and her husband were using both condoms and pills, was living proof. She didn't believe in abortions, so Roxie never slept with a man if she thought she might regret having his child.

This meant that she had passed up the most popular (and least intelligent) guy in high school, as well as a hot-but-irresponsible would-be novelist in college, and a dreamy-but-arrogant young Metro City lawyer. Hell, she'd never even slept with Metroman, despite the fact that all her friends thought this made her absolutely crazy. And now she was considering bedding his rival, the city's new hero, who wasn't even human.

That was really the toughest point for Roxanne in making this choice. He wasn't human. She was going to be the first woman to sleep a non-human person– unless, of course, one believed all those old myths about half-gods, which she didn't. At any rate, no one would be able to deny that she would definitely be the first _modern_ woman to have sex with something alien, and that was sure to stir up some trouble. That was really the crux of the issue. The thought of making love to Megamind didn't bother her. She loved him for who he was– a realization had come soon after she discovered that her dates with "Bernard" hadn't been with Bernard at all. No, what concerned Roxanne was what other people might think.

Yes, Megamind was the new hero, and all of Metro City loved him for that. When she went out with him, people flocked to her blue beau for autographs, or to ask what his latest evil-defeating invention was. (He always answered the latter with a knowing look and a superior "it's top secret," which probably meant everything he'd tried so far had been a failure.) A local rap artist had written lyrics praising Megamind, who magnanimously pretended to like the song despite the fact he preferred rock, jazz and classical. Even the toy shops had started selling Megamind masks and plushies. It seemed as if he had finally been accepted with open arms, but would that acceptance continue if people learned he and Roxanne were physically involved? And what if they actually had a baby? What would the world say about the first half-human child?

Roxie's logical half argued that a majority of the populace probably already assumed they were banging each other. After all, they went out on public dates, and she often visited him at his no-longer-very-secret hideout, sometimes staying late into the night. When the question had come up during an interview– an odd experience for Roxanne, who was usually an interviewer, not an interviewee– she had danced expertly around the subject, mainly because she felt it was nobody's business. Only later had she considered that that had almost certainly fueled rumors. Yes, people had likely already made assumptions, and it seemed they were fine with the idea. There was an uncertain, treacherous part of Roxanne, however, that whispered that people would not accept it. Would not like it. Would not allow it.

She had always considered herself an intellectual maverick of sorts– someone who just needed a chance to stand against social injustice. During college she had joined the student environmental association and the gay lesbian straight association. She had helped raise money for everything from battered women's shelters to third world literacy programs. She had envisioned herself as a journalist, going behind the scenes to tell viewers what was really going on and standing up for the truth no matter what. In history class, she had felt certain that if she had lived during World War One, she would have been a brave, caring nurse, and if she had lived in the Old South, she would have been part of the Underground Railroad.

Dreams like that had died down a little in the professional world, where everything was about bottom lines and top dollars, but she had still clung on to them. Spunky and determined, she had covered even the most terrifying and heart-tearing stories without flinching, and she had still reported exactly what she found, regardless of what temptations or threats she was offered. She had single-handedly broken two different corruption scandals wide open, and all because she wouldn't back down.

That had earned her a place as a top reported, and it had gained the interested of both Metroman and Megamind. The first became infatuated with her sense of justice, and the second, noticing the attraction of the first, had immediately started kidnapping her on a regular basis. That had been terrifying at first, but she had quickly realized that Megamind would never actually harm her. It was all an odd game for him. Kidnap the city's favorite female reporter, entice a mooning superhero to rescue her, and test out his newest inventions before being hauled off the prison. It almost seemed as if his only reason for becoming a super-villain was boredom. Roxanne hated the "damsel-in-distress" routine, but she did find her talks with Megamind oddly enjoyable. Figuring out his latest plots was like the world's most exciting brain-teaser, and she loved irritating him by pretending his schemes had been entirely too easy to unravel.

The latest major threat to the city, Titan, whom she and Mega now jokingly called "Tighten," had been real. And when Metro City and Roxanne had really been in danger, Megamind had stepped up to the plate and saved the day. That was when she had really fallen in love with him, when she realized he had a heart of gold underneath all the bravado and black leather. Learning that he was smart, funny and charming during her days with the fake Bernard had helped, but the day he defeated Titan had been the clencher. That day she'd kissed him, knowing who he was, and she had purposefully deactivated his disguise so that the whole world would know, too. She wanted to prove that she wasn't ashamed of him. She wanted the entire city see who it was she loved.

It had not taken her long to realize that maybe that was her social injustice to face– the life of a man who had been ill-treated since infancy because of what he was– and she looked forward to conquering it. Because she knew who he really was. Because she loved him.

It was a big decision to make, but Roxanne had to make it.

The time had come. She knew that. She and Megamind had been dating for nearly half a year. They had even over come two minor would-be villains together– an ex-model with a scarred face and a terrible idea of revenge, and a balding man with a crazy scheme to make park pigeons emulate Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds." (The latter had been a monumental failure even by Megamind's standards. The chemical compound that Raven-ous, as he called himself, had fed the birds had only succeeded in making them excessively diarrheic.) Nonetheless, Roxanne and Megamind had proven to themselves that they consistently worked as a great team. After a few awkward outings, their relationship had essentially picked back up where Roxie and "Bernard" had left off. They had had a few arguments, but Megamind always let her win, waiting until later when he could logically explain his side of the disagreement to a much cooler and more reasonable Roxanne. Recently, Megamind had even begun sharing unfinished plans with her, and asking her for input. They had spent more than one night discussing such things, laughing and chatting over coffee. Things had become serious, and Roxanne knew that they couldn't continue much longer in this state of limbo.

What had really woken her up to the situation had been the day she realized that she, like everyone else she railed against, was treating him differently. If he had been human, she would already be his lover. He was by far the best man she'd ever known. Unlike Metroman, he didn't treat her like a helpless maiden to be saved. He told her she was smart, capable, and brave. He treated her like an equal, or sometimes more like a goddess. In all his years of flirting, Metroman had never even tried to find out what her favorite flower was. Megamind had taken note when she mention in passing how much she loved the yellow daisies in the park, and on Valentine's Day her apartment had been filled with them. Nearly every man she'd ever been involved with had tried to talk her into bed, but not Megamind. Years of solitude had left him with the desperate sex drive of a teenage boy– as became obvious, even through the tight leather, every time he held her close– yet he had never once pushed her. More importantly than anything else, he saw her as the fiery do-gooder she had once been. He shared the limelight with her and called her heroic. He helped get in touch with that old self, even providing the opportunity and the emotional support. And still her she was, holding back. It couldn't go on. Either she gave herself to him fully, physically and well as emotionally, or they broke things off. She hated even considering the latter option. It hurt just to think about it. She loved him, regardless of what he was or what people thought, and she couldn't bear to loose him.

It was a big decision to make, but in the end it was an easy one.


End file.
